What Lies Beneath
by crazy4X5-494
Summary: Sequel to Skin Game. Logan’s hiding something, Max is denying something, and Alec follows his heart. M/A
1. Default Chapter

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: Unknown so far  
  
Summary: Takes place after the book Skin Game. How a lie could tear a person apart.  
  
Authors Note: I know I never continue and of my stories other then my stand alones. Mainly because of writers block. I promise you I will try my best in perusing this story.  
  
~To the world your just one person but to one person you could mean the world  
  
~@~@~  
  
*Reminder*  
  
"I guess that makes me human too," he said. A single tear ran down the chalky cheek; then, with a lurch, he sat forward, almost scarring her, Logan's blue eyes huge in the pale, pale face. "Am I human, Max?" Kelpy asked with terrible urgency. But he died, his hand in hers, before she had time to answer.  
  
*Starting of Chapter*  
  
Max looked down at the lifeless body, her eyes started to well up with tears for the lost soul. But what hurt the most is that she lied. Her and Logan were drifting too far apart and secrets were being kept. She just didn't really love Logan much anymore, but with him standing right behind her she couldn't hurt anymore people on this day.  
  
Max got up turning from Kelpy's body in the bathtub and walked into the living room. Everyone had turn to her direction. OC swiftly was by her side helping with the loss. Even after seeing the Skin suit Cindy still felt bad for the guy and didn't want to see her boo hurt. Alec watched but knew it was not his place to but in he left quickly through the door out to where they were now free to be. Hopping into the stolen car he made his way to the space needle.  
  
As Alec sat atop the old abandon tourist attraction he couldn't help but feel as if a needle had been jammed into his heart. He heard her finally say it. Alec knew he wouldn't be able to stand the day that Max finally said she loved Logan. Thinking back Max had never really cared what happened to him. When he was shot in the arm all he got from her was a lame brain comment. She didn't even know that White had cut him in deep in both arms to get information on her it most likely reopening the bullet wound from only so many days ago.  
  
"Alec?" he mentally cursed inside his head once hearing her say his name up here. All he wanted was to be alone for a while. "What do you want Max?" he asked bitterly not caring what she thought since he was going to get an ass kicking for leaving terminal city.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were ok. I heard you and Joshua ran into White, and you and I both know he could be really rough," he nodded his head looking down at the city soon to have Transgenics once again roaming it's streets. "I'm always alright," he answered.  
  
Typical. Max knew for sure know that something had happened but her was surly not in the mood to discus it. "You know I thought that I had almost lost my family again when I saw the pictures of you and Joshua unconscious. I thought you were dead. If so that would make four families that I'd have lost," Alec winced at the thought; he was not Max's brother! But yet thinking about what she had said, it confused him. The only families that he knew of that she had was her brothers and sisters at Manitcore and maybe the ones at Terminal City.  
  
"It hurt, the fact that I had to split up from my siblings at Manticore, I don't even know who are alive and who aren't. Then there was the Barrets, Lucy and her mom was so kind to me. But when I went back after running away from their abusive father after the pulse they had left. It was only until two years ago that I had seen Lucy, when I was in a jail." Once again Max's eyes started to well up with tears. Alec put his arm around her shoulder and held her close as she continued.  
  
"After the Berrets I joined a Clan because the pulse had left no food, nor money. Moody took me in; he was the leader of the Chinese Clan. Hardly any were Chinese but we lived in the Chinese Theatre. He knew what I was and instead of running in fear he trained me and helped me until I left Los Angeles and came to Seattle where I heard that my brother Seth was here. A month or so later Eyes Only did a broadcast and I found out that everyone from the Chinese Clan had been killed, not one of them had survived. And it hurt you know? Seeing all the blood, headless bodies and most of all, Moody, Tippett, and Gabriel's head on spikes. It was just so." Alec wrapped both arms around Max pulling her into a hug. No one should have gone through what she did, so many losses.  
  
"Hey, Max it's Ok! It's all over we'll be fine," Alec whispered into her ear rocking Max back and forth. "It's all over, no one will be hurt and get away with it! Never again,"  
  
"Never again," Max repeated silently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: none yet  
  
Summary: Takes place after the book Skin Game. How a lie could tare a person apart.  
  
~ A Person Who Asks A Question Is A Fool For Five Minutes, A Person Who Doesn't Is A Fool Forever ...  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Yo Max, you ready?" Alec asked poking him handsome X5 face in Max's office. "I'll never be ready so I might as well go now," Max answered back looking through the papers on her desk. "Ok let's go"  
  
With a sigh Max stuffed her stuff in a bag and hurried after Alec who was talking to Joshua telling him that they were going.  
  
"So why do you need me when we go see good old Clemente? I mean you went to see him two times without anyone before. What makes now so special?" Alec asked joining her on their way outside. "The National Guard had said that they would not talk to me harmlessly without there being security guards. The best deal I could get out of them was that they had their guards I had you," Max answered showing no sign of expression. "Not saying I can't handle it myself or anything," she added with a smile.  
  
"Maxie I'm hurt, you make me sound so useless and unwanted," Alec pouted his cute. smooth. adorable lips. "Well it's always best to have backup!"  
  
As they reached the gate there was a black van waiting for the two transgenic passengers to enter safely. The guard's outside the fence kept both the people against transgenic and supporters of transgenic's outside the barracks.  
  
Max and Alec entered the Van only to find an unexpected Logan in the front seat driving. "Log buddy, what's going on?" Alec asked confused.  
  
"Clemente thought it was best to have an alley to dive you guys. Best to have someone you know then a member of the breeding cult who is looking to dive you into a river," Logan responded totally serious and professional. "All he had to do was pull some stings, yet the only person he could think of was me."  
  
"Cool, so any news on the whole Breeding Cult Dealio?" Max asked laying her head on Alec hardly paying any attention to what she was doing from exhaustion.  
  
"There's hasn't been any reaction, knowingly. They are petty damn good at keeping things a secret but there will probably be something big. Those runes are not on you for no reason. What ever they plan to do you have to be the one to stop it!" Logan replied keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  
  
"Logan, is there something you're not telling me?" Max asked, the way he responded seemed like there was something that he was keeping from her.  
  
But she didn't get an answer as the van came to a halt, "We're here,"  
  
Slightly pissed Max got out of the Van only to have bump into a well-built Agent. "What the fuck?" Max mumbled backing up. "What's with that?" She asked the person in front of her.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am we were ordered to cover you until you get in the building. We don't want anyone to attack someone so.. Important to the transgenics," the agent replied.  
  
Alec chucked as he got out of his side of the door. "Hey! Where my protection?" "We were told only to watch the leader of Terminal City, I believe you are to be protecting her too, not just accompany her,"  
  
"Right," Alec replied pretending to be disappointed as he walked over beside Max. When they walked into the building more agents, Otto and Clemente, immediately greeted them. "Max, I'm pleased you were able to make it! We have a lot to discus!" Clemente said as he led her into an office only having Otto and Alec Follow.  
  
Inside was a desk with 2 chairs in front and one behind. All else that was there was a American flag in one corner and a plant in another. "Please sit down," Clemente insisted. Max and Alec took the offer and Otto stood at the door incase of an unwanted intruder.  
  
"So what do we have?" Max asked trying to the important stuff.  
  
"Well Max so far we have been able to keep the National Guard from going in and destroying Terminal City but that's all we could get so far. It seems that Senator McKinley is not to found of Transgenics. He's been digging into everything he can to destroy you lives. I'm guessing he has some kind of past with a Transgenic that was like Kelpy,"  
  
"I don't think that's it," Otto interrupted from the door.  
  
"And why is that?" Alec asked curiously.  
  
"Well when Ames White was around he seemed to meet McKinley a lot and well, it's the last word that he would say to him that really got me confused," Otto answered thinking back to all the time he had seen White and McKinley together.  
  
"Well maybe Ames was just getting his orders from him, you can't really be very sure when it comes to anyone now a days," Clemente shrugged not worrying about it.  
  
"I don't think so I mean it seemed that when ever White talked to. a certain person he would say fe'nos tol, at least I think that is what they say," Alec suggested turning back to Otto. "Actually that is exactly what he would say," Otto confirmed.  
  
"Shit," Max mumbled. "The Senator is a familiar, he's got many under his control. One wrong move could mean we are ALL dead, not just Transgenics!"  
  
Clemente looked toward her. "But how would they take out the whole human race?"  
  
"Not really sure but it's something that doesn't affect us because why go through all the trouble trying to kill us now then when they set out to kill the Ordinaries," Alec answered trying to think of something then out of no where.  
  
"Snake blood," all heads turned to the female X5.  
  
"Snake blood?" Alec asked rather confused about what was going on.  
  
"Snake blood. When I got the cut from the snake blood I didn't get hurt at all but they said that many familiars and ordinaries have died by it, but I didn't. I'm guessing that all transgenics are immune. And they want to get rid of us because we are in their way,"  
  
"Or maybe we have cure," Alec added. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: Unknown so far  
  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tarring everyone apart.  
  
A/N There's a diary entry at the bottom to go with the chapter. I'm not the best writer so please bare with me on this!  
  
~ What's better? A lie that draws a smile, or the truth that draws a tear?  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Hey Maxie," Alec called over to her from inside the space needle. "You in the mood for some company?"  
  
"I guess," Max answer simply not really paying much attention to the person behind her.  
  
Alec walked steadily over to were Max was sitting watching his step for if he made one wrong step he could slip and fall onto his death bed. "What's wrong Max? You don't seem you usual self-lately."  
  
"It's Logan," that did it. Alec didn't really care much anymore but for the sake of what he and Max had why not stick around and help.  
  
"So what troubles do the famous Eyes have now? In need of more equipment?" Alec asked trying his best to sound sincere. But she noticed. "If you don't want to hear it don't ask!"  
  
"Sorry," Alec immediately responded. "I do care Max believe me. It's just you always have some problem with him and never really look around you at what bigger problems you have. The whole thing with Logan might be clouding your judgment!"  
  
"I so agree,"  
  
Well he didn't see that coming.  
  
"You what?" Alec asked confused. He thought she loved Logan, now she's agreeing with him on leaving him alone? Didn't she say she loved him a little over 24 hours ago?  
  
"Logan's keeping something from me and I know it, I'm going to find out and once I find out what it is I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. So I need to do it now!" Max answer walking back inside the space needle. Alec was still confused who was she and what did she do with the Logan obsessed Maxie he knew and loved?  
  
Realizing he was out on the space needle alone Alec ran for the stairs to stop her. "Maxie what are you doing? You know Logan would be home right now; hell he's got nothing else to do. You really think you could talk the shit out of him because I sure as hell know you won't lay a finger on him considering the virus!"  
  
"I know that's why I'm not going to his apartment, I'm going to the pent house!" max answered grinning. As she tried to walk by him Alec quickly grabbed hold of her arm. "What if the breeding cult is watching the place huh? What if you get yourself killed just to react on a gut instinct, something you're not even sure of!"  
  
Max looked him straight in the eye. "No matter what you say you can't stop me!"  
  
Alec lowered her head and did the same as Max. "I know that's why I'm coming too!"  
  
"Fine," Max replied grinning as if she just won a million dollars.  
  
"O.k then lets go," and the left the needle to head to the trashed pent house that had once been home to Eyes Only, the only free voice left in the city, the good guy of all good guys. or so they thought.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Walking down the hall of the abandoned building Max and Alec found them selves looking at a dump.  
  
"Are you sure we're going to find anything? I mean look at this place, I doubt that they left anything behind that didn't belong to Logan," Alec asked walking into the door way and walking over the broken door in front. "They were looking for Eye Only Alec, I don't think they cared much of the information Logan had considering that most of the things thought he knew was already expressed on TV being told to all of Seattle," Max replied going through some papers with information, other then the bullet holes everything was left where it was before.  
  
"Hey look at this," Alec called over to her. He was looking at the white board that was left with some writings about the breeding cult and Sandeman. Max looked at it but notice that something was missing. "Government Cover up and Ames White," Max mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What?" Alec asked looking at her as if she had just come out of a mental hospital.  
  
"That's what's missing, it said it right above breeding cult,"  
  
"So White was erasing his name so no one would find out, so?"  
  
"So Government cover up, maybe we were right. The senator might be in this like we thought," Max suggested turning away to try and find what she had came to find.  
  
"Yeah well I guess you might be right considering," Alec said turning around to keep on looking. But he saw Max looking at a piece of paper like she was hypnotized. "Max?" Alec asked walking up beside her. "What is it?"  
  
"A paper from his journal," Max replied. "It's from the same date that Seth died!"  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"One of my brothers that escaped from '09. He never really told me why he was there," Max replied, her eyes once again swelling up with tears. Before Alec had a chance to say anything Max dropped the paper and ran out.  
  
Alec picked up the paper and looked at it. Shocked to have found out what Logan had done he ran after Max in her dilemma leaving behind the journal page that had once again fall on the ground.  
  
It Read:  
  
2019 Dear Journal, 10 days, it's been 10 days since I had last seen Seth. Maybe he double- crossed me. Taking the money and the one of the kind masterpiece, killed everyone, and then flew to Canada. Greed and fear getting the best of him. But yet only Sterling's body was found at the parking lot of the space needle. There was no sign of the Korean art dealer who was the leader of a street gang in LA. Supposedly the ones who had killed all of the members of the Chinese Clan. I wonder why his bodyguards weren't there either. Out of past experiences it seems that he isn't a very brave man and wouldn't go anywhere without them. So, why would Seth only leave Sterling's body if he actually did it? This is all making my head spin. There was no sign of Sterling's car. Seth could have taken it. Why would Sterling walk all that way? Sterling wouldn't just jump off, what's there to be upset about? He's a billionaire, unless he finally found the errors of his ways. This is too confusing, who really cared for having them all dead? I can't figure it out. but maybe it was a murder. Seth, maybe Manticore had finally caught up with him at the space needle. But how? I mean how would Manticore find out about Seth? Did I let him go on to many of my missions and his past finally caught up with him? That seems to be the only real thing I could think of. I mean who else could keep all this under raps other then Lydecker. The person Seth hated most. This is too disturbing, even for Eyes Only. Maybe this is how it went. Manticore had caught up with Seth but he didn't want to do peacefully so he was killed. Killed in front of witnesses who would have to be killed for seeing the murder of the X5. I used him. I used Seth for my own ruthless and ruthless reasons. No matter what my reason were, even though they were for good it had gotten Seth killed. I should have helped him disappear. For all I know right now he could have been planning an attack on Manticore. I hope I'm never put in this position again. I let a man die 10 nights ago one that I have a feeling I will really regret in the future! Eyes Only. the only free voice left in the city. Peace Out! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: Unknown so far  
  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tearing everyone apart.  
  
Note: Thought there were too many questions unanswered in skin game  
  
~ There will be a time when you believe that everything is finished. That will be the beginning. - Louis L'Amour  
  
~ What lies before us and what lies behind us are tiny matters to what lies within us.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Max!" Alec called through the pouring rain. He ran as fast as he could only to find her a block ahead crying in a little ball on the ground. "Maxie, hey?" he sat down beside her so he could look at her face. Lifting her chin up he noticed the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Maxie common we should go someplace warm. My old place is just a few blocks from here," Alec said never taking his eyes off hers. Max nodded in agreement and slowly got up. As Alec got up he put his arm around her to comfort her in the loss of his sibling.  
  
When they reach the apartment Max slowly walked in, as Alec looked the door to keep any unwanted intruders out. She fell onto a couch in front of the TV staring into space. Alec walked around the couch and knelt down on his knees to try and talk to her. "I knew he was dead along time ago Alec," Max said, her eyes never leaving her fidgeting hands. "I was there when he jumped. All to try and get away from Manticore, I just never knew why he was there!" She finally looked up in Alec's eyes they looked sincere, like they did when she told him about Ben and her past families.  
  
"I know it was hard for you at Manticore, but I think sometimes it would have been a hell of a lot better there then loosing just about everyone that you care about!"  
  
"No Max! It's never better being tortured like what everyone that was still there went through would have been worse. We lost people too! Our best friends, people we got too attached to on missions. It was any easier. You were luck to escape in '09. Other Transgenics have tried before but it never worked! They'd be killed, there was too much of a chance that they would never come back if they were sent on missions!" Alec replied taking a seat beside Max.  
  
"Life sucks! I find out that Logan is the reason that Seth went to the Space Needle that night! I loose everyone I ever care about! Renfro was write," Max mumble the last part that really got Alec's attention.  
  
"Max, what did Renfro say?"  
  
"I'm a virus. I get everyone I ever care about killed. She's right, I've lost everyone I've ever cared about!"  
  
"No Maxie! That's not true! If that were how it was then Logan, OC, Sketchy, Joshua, and so many more at Terminal City would be dead right now if it wasn't for you!" Alec argued trying to prevent her from doing anything stupid.  
  
"You forgot about you," Max said out of nowhere.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the list of people you named you didn't add yourself. You don't think I care do you?" Max asked looking Alec straight in the eye. "Yeah I do. I just forgot that's all," Alec replied hoping he believed her. He wasn't ready to let her know how he really felt about her.  
  
"Alright," Max said, she didn't want him to say anything he didn't really want to.  
  
"Max what are you going to do?" Alec asked referring back to the information they found out about tonight. "I don't know. I can't believe he never told me about Seth. He knows I want nothing more then to find my siblings and this whole time he had never told me. I just. I don't want to think about it right now!"  
  
Alec nodded. He understood, he knew what it was like to loose someone he had really cared about. In the last two weeks Alec had lost 2 people that he has know for his whole life.  
  
"Hey I should probably go. I don't want to keep you up, it's rather late and I have a feeling you don't have any shark DNA," Max suggested trying to remember if she had brought anything with her. "No you should stay here. I don't care if you have any special DNA your not going back out in that weather! Besides you could use a break from Terminal City!" Alec insisted getting an extra blanket from the bedroom. "I'll take the couch you could have my bed,"  
  
"Alec-"  
  
"No! I insist. Anyway it doesn't matter where I sleep. Before Brian died I didn't really have much of a place to sleep!" Alec said jogging back in the bedroom to get a pillow for him.  
  
"Brain," Max added smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Alec asked confused.  
  
"His name was Brain not Brian!" Max stated still smiling. Giving in to the soft bed in the other room she got up and headed for it. "Goodnight Alec!" She called before closing the door.  
  
"Goodnight Max," Alec whispered to no one in particular in the empty living room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: Unknown so far  
  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tearing everyone apart.  
  
~~i look up at the stars..  
  
i wonder who and where you are...  
  
i don't think i can take another lonly night...  
  
i am giving up this fight  
  
~@~@~  
  
"MAX RUN!" Alec shouted through the thick mist. The buildings of Terminal City lay scattered on the ground.  
  
Max did what she did best. She ran. Just like so many other times before she ran.  
  
Then a gunshot rang through the air.  
  
Turning around Max found Ames White. His Gun pointed right at a limp body. Looking down what she saw frightened her. Alec. He lay dead on the cement ground. Blood coming from the bullet hole that went through his heart. Looking back up Ames was laughing. "Thought you could get rid of me huh 452?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
It was like it all happened in slow motion. The gun was being raised in her direction. But it was like the shot rang out before the trigger had been pulled. But it was strange, everything stopped and the sound of the shot sounded like a Telephone being rung.  
  
Max's eyes snapped open and she found herself Alec's bed. Sweat was pouring down her face. "What the Fuck!"  
  
It didn't take long to realize it was all a dream, and the phone had awakened her.  
  
The phone? Max rushed to get coat and got her cell phone from her pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey girl! Where you at? I ain't heard from ya for awhile!" OC said on other end. "Yeah um, Sorry OC. I'm at Alec's old place right now actually," Max responded.  
  
"What your on da other side o the fence and didn't bother telling Cindy?" OC asked pretending she was hurt. "I would have told you just. last night I kind of stumbled upon something and Alec helped me out,"  
  
"Girl what is it?" Cindy asked concerned. Cindy and Max had gone through so much together she didn't want Max to start keeping things from her.  
  
"It's Logan,"  
  
"What did something happen? Is he ok?"  
  
"As far as I know he's fine. it's just I found out something yesterday," Max replied referring to the journal page her and Alec found in Logan's Old Pent house. "What is it?"  
  
"He knew about Seth!" Max replied. OC like Alec knew how much Max cared about her siblings and wanted to know what had happened. After all she spent most of her life searching for the other X5's that escaped from Manticore in '09. "Logan had known Seth for awhile and never told me! And he used him! If Seth had never been at the space needle that night he sure as hell wouldn't have gotten killed!"  
  
"OC feels for ya girl. Listen up, I wanna talk to ya later aiight? I'm at Jam Pony and ya know how Normal can get,"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later," Max finished hanging up her cell.  
  
Max could hear footsteps nearing the bedroom, the familiar sect traveled to her nostrils. "Was that OC?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, um. I think we should get going. Joshua is probably worried that we didn't go back to TC last night," Max suggested rubbing her eyes. She really didn't want anyone worrying about them. Last time someone left Terminal City it was Alec and Joshua and they ended up having a little run in with White.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to have a shower. They're still fixing the cold water in TC and I really don't feel like having another Cold shower!" Alec replied grabbing a towel and a few cloths from the closet.  
  
As Alec went to have a shower Max decided to wonder his apartment for a little while. She had only been here three times; but two times Alec didn't even live here.  
  
Going through the CD's near a sweet stereo Max spotted one that got her attention. "Hey Max you almost ready?" Alec called from the bathroom, clearly finished his shower.  
  
Max quickly shoved the CD into her coat packet when hearing Alec come out. He was fully dress wearing baggy jean and a black shirt. "All set?" Alec asked again, think she didn't hear him when he was in the bathroom. "Yeah lets go!"  
  
Alec grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and followed Max out 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What Lies Beneath  
Chapter 6  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
Rated Chapter: PG  
Pairing: Unknown so far  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tearing everyone apart.  
Song- Evan Essence - Bring Me To Life  
-I believe that if I should die, and you were to walk near my grave, from  
the very depths of the Earth, I would hear your footsteps. -???  
~@~@~  
  
Tick, Tick, Tick  
  
It was like the clock was mocking her.  
  
Tick, Tick, Tick  
  
Every second felt like an hour.  
  
Tick, Tick gunshot?  
  
What was once an old grandfather clock was now, well an old grandfather  
clock with a bullet in it causing the thing from working. Max turned to  
look at the shooter who held a rifle in one hand and a cigar in his mouth.  
"Meh, the clock was getting on my nerves. With the tick ticking," Mole  
replied shrugging. He turned back around to continue what ever it was he  
was working on.  
  
"Right so now how are we going to tell what time it is Mole? A sun dial?"  
Max asked just trying to make a point. She never really cared for the damn  
thing but who knows; when this whole thing is over they could always just  
sell it, should be worth something. The thing looked like it was used some  
way before the pulse, and things from before it were worth it.  
  
"Oh please I saw they way you were looking at it. It was getting to you  
too!" Mole argued trying to get back to his work. "Yeah but who knows the  
money we could have gotten for it!" Max smiled; she was getting under his  
skin. "Oh god! It's a damn clock!!!"  
  
"Yeah but you see Mole it's like your cigars-"  
  
"No don't even go there Max!" Mole interrupted.  
  
"You want them so bad but it's not really something we need," She added her  
smile getting bigger. "I'm not listening!"  
  
"And the smoke annoys so many but there's one person, one person that  
really wants it, that's you. You want your cigars and well since the clock  
that we adored is gone. what about if I stopped the whole cigar-?"  
  
"FINE! Fine, I'll fix it all right? I'll fix the damn thing happy now?!"  
Mole shouted giving up, when it came to his cigars, he'd do anything.  
  
"Sure whatever," Max shrugged going back to the work she had on the table.  
The look on Moles face was priceless.  
  
"Hey Max I've. huh, hey Mole um. you might wanna close your mouth. A bug  
might decide to lay it's eggs in there," Alec said grinning as he entered  
HQ.  
  
"Shut up Alec!" Mole shouted. He walked over and grabbed the grandfather  
clock then dragged it out of the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Alec asked rather interested. "He put a bullet in my  
lovely clock," Max replied pretending to pout.  
"I though you hated that thing!"  
  
"Yeah well. um. heehee it was funny," Max replied bursting out in laughing.  
Alec just grinned. It was nice to see Max happy again. She hasn't been like  
this since the little realization with Logan and the secrets he been  
keeping.  
  
"So uh, I want to show you something," Alec said taking Max's smooth hand  
pulling her up from her seat. She smiled although unaware of what was going  
on. He guided her out of HQ.  
  
Only a few blocks down they came to a stop. Transgenic were entering and  
leaving the building and music could be heard from outside. As they entered  
what looked like an old abandoned building inside. felt like home. It was a  
bar like Crash, their old hangout. Or just a place to drink out your  
sorrows. "What do you think?" Alec asked fidgeting.  
  
Max's smile grew wider as she looked up at him. "I love it!"  
  
In a moments second an old pre pulse song was put on.  
The music started slowly as Max looked up at Alec.  
  
'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?'  
  
"You wanna dance?" Max asked hopeful.  
  
'Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb'  
  
"Sure, what's the harm in that?" Alec answered taking her hand leading her  
to where other transgenics were dancing.  
  
'Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home'  
  
Max's hips swayed in Alec hands and her arms were wrapped behind her around  
his neck.  
  
'Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become'  
  
She could feel his warm breathe on her shoulder as they danced to the  
music.  
  
'Now that i know what i'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life'  
  
Max turned around to face the male X5 and looked deep into his eyes as she  
danced closer to him, moving her hands down his chest.  
  
'Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead'  
  
Alec leaned down closer to her, and their lips met.  
  
'all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life'  
  
It was like a spell had been broken and they pulled apart.  
"I. I don't know if I could do this yet," And she ran, she ran like she  
always has been doing all her life, leaving a dazzled Alec left standing on  
the spot.  
  
'Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life' 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What Lies Beneath  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
Chapter: 7  
Rated Chapter: PG  
Pairing: I think you should know by now  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tearing everyone apart.  
  
~ MY *FANTASY* HAS TURNED TO MADNESS. ALL MY *GOODNESS*HAS TURNED TO  
BADNESS. MY NEED TO HAVE *YOU* HAS TAKEN MY SOUL. MY *HEART* IS TREMBLING---  
I*VE JUST LOST CONTROL.....  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max walked into HQ with a blank expression. What had happened the previous  
night had shaken her and she didn't know what to expect once she enter. But  
standing at the entrance everything was pretty much the same, there was  
only one thing missing, the second in command.  
  
Everyone else seemed to have been to business as usual, probably unaware of  
what had happen, or they knew and they really just didn't care.  
When Max reached her office all she found was piles of paper to be looked  
at. Shutting her eyes she tried to block everything else out, think it was  
for the better and got to work.  
  
On the fifth page everything on the page just went blurry. She couldn't  
concentrate on the page, thoughts and flash backs just kept on running over  
and over through her head. Max couldn't stand it anymore. She probably  
really hurt the only guy that ever really meant anything real to her, other  
then Logan.  
  
But he knew, he knew everything she went through and he still cared and  
didn't do anything to change her. Because he went through it all, and even  
more. And it was her fault, if Max and her unit never left Manticore, then  
they would have never suffered. This was too much for her; Max couldn't get  
any other this out of her head. Only seconds later Alec had walked into the  
room.  
  
Alec had been ready to tell her some big speech that he was sorry that he  
had ever attempted anything last night but when he entered her office he  
found Max leaning on her desk looking pale. "Max are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at him with a faint smile. "I'm great," then loosing her  
balance Max fainted and hit her head on the edge of her desk.  
  
"Max!" Alec rushed over at where she lay on the ground unconscious. He  
checked on her making sure she was ok. From what he could tell she  
obviously fainted, but didn't know from what, and that she had a mild  
concussion.  
  
He carried her out of the HQ to the medical center.  
  
Entering he took Max to a familiar face. "Hey Gem! Do you think you could  
help?" Alec called over to the young X5. "Oh my Max! What happened?" she  
asked leading him to a room. "She fainted ended up smacking her head  
against the edge of her desk. I thought I should bring her in just incase,"  
Alec answer laying Max down gently on the bed. Gem exhaled with relief. She  
checked everything she could think of then lead Alec out side.  
  
"Max is ok, it seems she's just really stressed out and couldn't take the  
stress anymore so she did what any other human would do, she fainted. The  
desk didn't do anything really harmful just when she wakes up there might  
be a slight headache. But I suggest she leave Terminal City for a while. If  
this happens again then it's quit possible that she'll smash her head  
against a pipe or something. Do you know a place she could maybe stay low  
out of Terminal City?"  
  
Alec nodded. But he couldn't see what had made Max so stressed. After all  
it was her that had left last night. He should be more stressed then Max.  
  
When Alec had walked back into the room Max was awake sitting up in the  
bed. "What happened?" Max asked rubbing her head from the slight injury.  
"You fainted and hit you head on the edge of your desk,"  
  
"Oh," She said just staring straight ahead.  
  
"You're leaving," Alec said out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" She was confused why would she be leaving? "Look Alec." But he  
interrupted her. "No! You leaving for a while and that's that! Gem said  
that you have been under too much stress lately and that is most likely  
true so I called OC and your going to stay with her until you've gotten all  
relaxed n' shit. Logan will be expecting you at 7:00pm tonight at the  
tunnel out and he is not aware that you know about Seth. OC will be there  
with him. And so I guess I will see you at 6:30," And with that Alec turned  
to the door but an  
Outstretched hand prevented him from walking out the door.  
  
He turned his head slightly to see the face of the X5 leader. "I'm really  
sorry for leaving last night Alec,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," And he left the room to leave her to get ready for her  
departure out of Terminal City for what he hoped was a short time.  
  
~~~@@@Authors Note: You know what would be great? Reviews. I haven't gotten  
any since the last 1 or 2 chapters. .Maybe I should stop writing? Anyway  
this is the deal, 3 reviews from 3 separate people and I'll start the next  
chapter and I'll try to do it quickly. If not maybe I should just quit . 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: not m/a not a/n not m/z not s/m not oc/m did I rule all of them but the obvious out yet?  
  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tearing everyone apart.  
  
Authors note: OMG I love you people this it is the most reviews I have ever gotten in a chapter in any of my stories! I think. Anyway that you guys so much I even got more then 3, I'm so happy Yay. I guess I better do well on the next chapters! Especially since this one seems to have not turned out as well. Don't forget though, reviews are still appreciated, and be honest so I know where to improve.  
  
- Too Many Star In The Skies * Too Many Tears that have Left My Eyes * Too many Boys out in the Blue * But they are Nothing compared to You  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max walked into the old apartment, which she had called home for two years. Looking around she found that nothing had changed. Everything was still decorated the same and the room was still surrounded by candles that had been lit to save electricity. "Welcome back boo. Well for de time bein'" Cindy said walking in behind her.  
  
"Yeah. I guess," Max, replied collapsing on the couch. "Remember how I said that I had Shark DNA and that Transgenics like me didn't need any sleep?"  
  
Cindy nodded remembering the conversation. It was a little after she found out her best friend was a Transgenic.  
  
"I think I may have under estimated myself. I'm dead tired!"  
  
"Well Original Cindy ain't lettin' you off dat easy. Why ya here girl?" Cindy asked taking a seat down beside her Transgenic friend. But Max just tried to shake it off. "Just too much stress on me at Terminal City, no biggy!"  
  
Cindy shook her head. Evan though X5's were great at lying she could read her best friend like an open book. "Give it up Boo I know dat ain't all! Watcha hidin' from everyone?"  
  
Max argued with herself inside her head weather or not to tell her.  
  
"It's Alec isn't it?"  
  
Max looked at her in shock. Did she just read her mind? But Cindy just smiled "I'll take de look on yo face dat it is!"  
  
"Yeah ok so it is him but." Max stopped thinking about it.  
  
"Boo what happened?" OC asked. "Did he hurt you in anyway? Or did da love bug strike?"  
  
"Love bug?" Max asked confused of the term she didn't quite recognize.  
  
"Never mind. Just tell Original Cindy what happened! Why are ya here girl? And don't give me any o that stressed shit!" OC ordered sternly never taking her eyes off Max.  
  
"We kissed,"  
  
OC was taken back. "That's it? Girl what's your dealio? You ain't ever been this work up ova a kiss before!"  
  
"That's not it Cindy. I left, ran out on him. I don't even know why and I feel extremely bad about it. And with the whole Seth thing and working at Terminal City it's just all too much!" Max said. Last time she was this upset and confused was when she found out she lost everyone at the Chinese Clan. "I just need a little break from all that OC!"  
  
"No worry's girl! After all your spending the weekend wit Cindy. Just I gotta go out and do something aiight girl?"  
  
"Yeah sure," In a seconds notice there was a knock on the door. "Is that the something you gotta do?"  
  
Cindy shook her head. "Nah I dunno who that is," She answered getting the door.  
  
"Yo Max lookey who it is!" Sketchy entered the living room with a camera around his neck. "Hey Max!"  
  
Max bounced up off the couch and gave Sketchy a hug. "Please don't tell me you want an interview!" Max warned eyeing the camera. "Nah it's between shifts at Jam Pony and I need to bring this with me where ever I go just incase."  
  
"Right, well I'm heading out!" OC exclaimed grabbing her coat. "Later OC," Sketchy shouted after her.  
  
Sketchy turned to look at Max. "So how the whole Terminal City thing doing?"  
  
"It's alright I guess. Things are still looking a little down and I think the public still are pretty much against us," Max answered looking down. "Pus Alec's kind of upset!"  
  
He was confused. "I kind of walked. or rather ran out of him after a little kiss. But is that really a big deal?"  
  
"Huh," was all that Sketchy could think of saying. He had been friends with Alec ever since he started working at Jam Pony and never once had he seen him be turned down by a girl. Yet Sketchy looked toward Max, still she wasn't just any girl. "Look Max I should be saying this but, I've seen the way Alec looks at you. And he just put himself out on the line. Plus he's not used to. being denied!"  
  
"Look Max do you like Alec?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Yeah... I think I do," Max answered honestly.  
  
"Then stop running," Running. it's what she did best.  
  
Max smiled knowingly. "Yeah know Sketch, Your smarter then you seem!"  
  
"Well. do you think you could tell Cindy that?" Sketchy asked hopeful.  
  
"Haha. um. nah!" Max answered getting a coffee. 'Thank god for Sketchy' she thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What Lies Beneath  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: isn't it obvious by now?  
  
Summary: Too many secrets being kept, it's tearing everyone apart.  
  
~ The more I cry I THINK OF YOU, Every now an then thats all I can do.Memories and pics is all I see,but me and you will forever be..  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long, I needed ideas for chapter 11. I like to make sure I have ideas so I don't get complete writers block. But I guess I doesn't make much difference. Anyway hope you enjoy!  
  
~@~@~  
  
Logan was busy typing away at the computer to notice someone enter. He hadn't heard from Max since he drove her and Alec to the meeting with Clemente. Alec, he knew trouble was coming as soon as he first met him. Every time he saw Alec with Max they get closer and it hurt him inside. He couldn't give up on this now, he loved Max and nothing could change that.  
  
"Yo Logan we need to Chat!" The young African American women let her presents be known.  
  
"Cindy nice to see you!" Logan greeted cheerfully. He was unaware of what it was that she came for.  
  
"Don't 'Cindy nice to see you' me! You kept a secret from my boo and I want to know why!" She said upfront. Original Cindy always thought of Logan as the sweet polite type that would be totally loyal. When she found out about Seth it stunned her and changed her whole point of view.  
  
"What secret what are you talking about?" Logan asked completely clueless on what was going on.  
  
"Seth is what I'm talking about! Why haven't you ever told her? She had to find out in a wack journal entry. Original Cindy doesn't like her friends going out with liars and I sure as hell won't let you get away with this!"  
  
Logan was star struck. Seth? Logan remember the tall transgenic that he met before meeting Max. How could he have been so stupid to leave a journal back at the penthouse? "Cindy I-"  
  
But she interrupted him. "Logan listen up straight right now! Why did you do it?"  
  
"I didn't tell her-" But he was interrupted again.  
  
"Not why you didn't tell her fool! Why did do the same thing with Max that you did with Seth. You used them for your own good and you sure as hell didn't do a good job in coming out for Seth. What if that same thing happened to Max on one of the crazy Eyes Only missions you send her on?" Logan was silent. He had never though of that. But he had tried to make sure the same thing didn't happen. He tried to send Max on missions that Manticore won't care about.  
  
"Cindy, I-I tried to make it different," Logan stuttered. "When ever Max tried to go and save her family from Manticore I tried to stop her!"  
  
"Damn fool. That doesn't matter. When she goes to try and save her family that's something in her heart that she has to do. But sending her out on Missions she never had to do that. She only did it because you offered information on her siblings and their whereabouts. Even then you didn't supply everything you knew because you left Seth out! And she trusted you!" Cindy argued.  
  
Logan paused for a moment. He never really thought about it. Whenever something about Seth popped up in his head he just push it back and tried to forget. Forget everything like how he used him for his own selfish dreams. Not thinking about Seth kept Logan from realizing he was doing it again. He was using a transgenic for his own dirty work, putting her in danger just like Seth. The only difference is he fell in love with this X5 and he would do anything for her just like she would him. He had already lost her once when she and a few of her siblings went to blow up the DNA lab.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Logan had to say.  
  
"Logan I know you didn't want to hurt Max with this information. But Original Cindy ain't the one you should be apologizing to! And you might need more then an apology to make my boo trust you again!" And with that Cindy got up to leave but before leaving o let Eyes Only think things though she said.  
  
"Good Luck! Cuz shugga your gonna need it!"  
  
A/N: You know what would be great? Reviews. I luv 'em and they might make the next chapter come slightly quicker! 


End file.
